As is well known to those versed in the automotive art, presently available radiator caps are subject to certain serious difficulties, including the danger of being burned by hot pressurized radiator fluid, the difficulty in removing and replacing the cap even in the absence of hot fluid, the ever present likelihood of non-replacement and loss, and others.